Historically, the structural elements of large passenger aircrafts were typically made from metal. For such aircrafts, the fuselage shells were usually manufactured from high-strength aluminum alloys or similar metals.
However, along the years, the materials used in aviation have considerably evolved in order to be able to increase their resistance, while at the same time reducing their weight. With this objective, most of the aircraft manufacturers are turning to fiber-reinforced resin materials, i.e. composite materials that have relatively high strength-to-weight ratios.
Thus, nowadays, the fuselage is generally made of composite material, and although the material has a hardness, the material must be reinforced at attaching areas in the event the fuselage is someway altered or disrupted. This reinforcement is specially required at attaching areas where the wings, VTP, or HTP will be assembled to the fuselage. Also, reinforcement is required at the holes performed for allocating windows and doors for the aircraft.
Currently, different composite structures can be found on different types of aircraft with the same purpose of stiffening the holed shell of the tail section access door, but all these solutions at least imply:                reinforcing the lower fuselage around the doors by means of composite crossbeams,        reinforcing the cut-out corners by means of titanium plates,        joining stringers feet to outer beam flange, and        placing joint elements at crossings between beams and frames.        
FIG. 1 shows one example of the current solutions discusses above. In this solution, the door hole will be stiffened by a one-shot RTM (Resin Transfer Molded) frame (12) that includes beams, frames, and joining elements at crossings. The depicted frame (12) is configured to surround the cut-out and extend toward closed areas to be integrated with adjacent beams and frames. As shown in FIG. 1, the frame is a piece difficult to manufacture, requiring too much time and cost.
FIG. 2 shows another example of the current solutions in which the door frame elements are non-integrated parts, since composite frames (13) are attached to continuous metallic beams (14). This solution carries a difficult assembling, and demands a lot of ancillary pieces that increases the time and cost of the assembly.
With respect to window frames, different solutions can be currently found. For example, one solution consists of combining different preforms (stamped plies) made of Non-Crimp Fabric (NCF) reinforced with polar patched manufactured by filament winding, while another solution is based on patterns made of Tailored Fiber Placement (TFP).
However, these currently known solutions for reinforcing the window hole are not satisfactory. The NCF solution does not offer a controlled fiber orientation, while the TFP solution is expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need, in the aeronautical industry, for a method for manufacturing an aperture surrounding frame, and a reinforcing surrounding frame for a hole of an aircraft fuselage, which is able to simplify and reduce the time conventionally required for obtaining this aperture reinforcement surrounding frames.